HOUSE CALL REVISED
by puppypants
Summary: Tim comes home sick and Ziva and Ducky nurse him back to health


Hello. This is a McGiva, Tim and Ziva have been dating for a few months and none of the team are aware. And its a one shot... I revised, fixing grammar mistakes.. and what not.

Do Not Own NCIS

Ziva was chopping carrots on a cutting board in the kitchen when she heard a sneeze bellow beyond the door of her apartment, excited at the thought that it was probably Tim arriving for dinner.

"Is that you Muh-Gee?" She was answered with a series of sneezes then the rattle and creak of the opening door.

"You know that cold I've been fighting all week? Well, I think it finally got me, Ziva." Ziva frowned at the sight of Tim's rosy cheeks and glassy, red-tinted eyes.

"Oh...my poor baby." Ziva's bottom lip subtly poked out as she hurried to his side placing her hand to his forehead. "Tim! You are very hot!"

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much." he giggled, deliriously.

"No, now come on, I am serious. I want you to go straight to the bedroom so I can take care of you. You're in luck. After hearing you coughing all morning I thought it would be a good idea if I made chicken soup for dinner. It should be ready in about an hour. Till then you can rest." Ziva held Tim's arm as she guided him through the living room to her bedroom. Tim stumbled along beside her, submissively in a fevered haze. He was abruptly overcome by a fit of deep, painful coughs; the crook of his elbow, protectively in front of his mouth. Tim made it to the edge of her bed, still in his jacket as he sat; then fell back coughing, again, as he held his stomach. Ziva could hear a rattle in his chest that increased her concern.

"My stomach is so sore from coughing so much." he mumbled, painstakingly. Ziva comfortingly ran her hand from his forehead through his hair then leaned down to take off his shoes; his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. "Ziva. Thank you. But, you don't have to do this. Its just a cold-"

"Shhh." Ziva looked at him with a feigned, angry expression. "It can turn into pneumonia... becoming life-threatening-"

"If not properly cared for-"

"My point exactly. You need me to take care of you, yes? And I will because I-" Ziva stopped, not sure if now was the right time to express her deepest feeling. She laid down on the bed next to Tim as she propped herself up on an elbow looking into his face.

"Because you what? What was that you were going to say?" Tim wore a big goofy grin, his eyelids growing heavy as they struggled to stay open for her reply. Ziva wasn't sure if he took too much cough syrup or he was just silly with fever. Ziva looked into his beautiful, green, gentle eyes feeling the warmth radiating from his tired body. She laid a hand on his chest feeling it rise and fall with his labored breathing.

"Because I... want you to get better." She pointed a finger into his chest for emphasis then continued to stroke his hair as his eyes finally lost their battle to stay open, succumbing to a deep sleep.

She watched him for a few more moments grateful for a chance to observe his boyish qualities, more prominent as he slept. He looked so content with one arm stretched above his head, the other resting on his stomach and his mouth partly open.

She leaned over him as her lips brushed his ear to whisper. "What I wanted to say was that I love you. But, that will be for another time, my little Muh-Gee." She placed a blanket over him then ran her hand down his cheek clutching his chin as she then made her way towards the kitchen. "I think it best to give Ducky a call. I see no reason to take chances with his health." Ziva decided as she resumed chopping vegetables.

Ziva was on the couch reading, her feet curled up underneath her, wearing her wool socks, cotton jammie pants and a long-sleeved tee when she heard a soft rap on her door. She hopped up quickly to prevent the chance of another knock waking Tim. Opening the door revealed Ducky already removing his fedora with a kind smile and greeting.

"Good evening, Ziva, but I am in a quandary as to why I was summoned. You appear to be in perfect health if I do say so myself." he grinned with a devilish hint.

"And good evening to you Ducky." She smiled. "You are correct. I asked you to come for a friend, well, a mutual friend if that is okay. I should have been clearer with my intentions-"

"Oh. That is quite all right. Now where is our patient if you would be so kind."

Ziva opened the door further for Mr. Mallard to enter raising her arm to the direction of her bedroom. "In the bedroom; the door is on the left, Ducky."

Ducky draped his long coat over a chair then placed his hat on a table located against a wall. "Is that chicken soup that I smell? Its aroma is incredibly ravishing."

"Why yes. And you are welcome to some."

"I'd love to but I have a prior dinner engagement which I am quickly pondering the thought of cancelling."

"Oh, Ducky. You are quite the charmer." Ziva opened the bedroom door.

"Why... its young, Timothy." Tim hadn't moved from where Ziva had left him, his legs still hanging over the end of the bed, his face a bright red due to his high fever. Ducky placed his medical bag on the bed and looked at Ziva with concern.

"His breathing does sound labored. I know Gibbs has been working you all very hard lately with the Jenson girl case. Has there been a break yet?"

"Actually, we located her today, safe and sound. But Tim has been working around the clock and the cold he has been fighting all week seemed to have finally caught up with him."

Dr. Mallard proceeded by opening his bag locating his stethascope then pulling the blanket off of Tim. He then began to unbutton Tim's shirt then removing his jacket to have a listen. Tim remained still during Ducky's efforts.

"He seems to be exhausted more than anything." Ducky placed the scope over different areas of Tim's chest listening intently then rolling him on his side so he could listen to his back.

"The cold has taken residence in his chest which needs to be monitored." Ducky checked his pulse then his temperature. "Oh my. His fever is high. I advise cold compresses, liquids and lots of rest. Try to keep him cool till his fever breaks. Just the fact he is sleeping through his exam tells me he is exhausted." Ziva nodded to everything Ducky said, mentally forming a list to help with Tim's recovery.

"I suggest we scoot him to the top of the bed where he can receive a proper rest."

"Of course." Ziva kneeled on the bed grabbing one of Tim's arms as Ducky stood on the other side grabbing his other.

"One. Two. Three." Timed Ducky. With moderate effort they were both able to drag Tim to the head of the bed when Tim's sleepy eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Ducky. What are you doing here?" Tim scanned his surroundings, confused.

"Oh, just checking on you my young boy. It would seem our good friend was very worried about you so requested me for a house call-" Tim's eyes had already closed before Ducky was able to fully explain his presence.

"Oh my. Exhausted indeed."

"I would grately prefer your confidentiality in this matter, Dr. Mallard. I wanted to rule out any need for him to be hospitalized-" Ziva looked at Ducky with pleading eyes.

"Oh yes. Of course my dear. You did the right thing. My lips are sealed. What is important is that you get Timothy's fever down, make sure he has plenty of rest and he will surely be on a road to recovery."

Ziva placed her hand on Ducky's arm, "Thank you."

"You're, of course; welcome my dear."

"Now can I interest you in a serving of soup to take home with you for later?" Ziva asked as they left Tim to sleep.

"Oh, indeed." Ducky smiled.

Ziva said her goodbyes to Ducky then went back in to check on Tim. His face was moist with sweat and he was turning his head from side to side mumbling.

"Tim. I am going to take your clothes off to help you get your fever down, okay?" Tim's eyes fluttered open as he searched the room then finding Ziva's face offering a gentle smile.

"Hi Ziva. If I'm not mistaken, you said you were going to take my clothes off-"

"I knew that would get your attention." Ziva said with a sly grin. She finished unbuttoning his shirt as Tim struggled to sit up.

"Your room is fuzzy."

"No. You're fuzzy, silly."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Let's go into the kitchen so we can have some dinner. I haven't eaten all day and-"

"Are you sure? I can just bring you some in here."

"No, no. I'd like to get up for a while and spend some time with you. I barely saw you all day being stuck in front of the computer." Tim swung his legs around sitting on the edge of the bed then slowly stood. Ziva noticed him sway a bit and reached out to grab his arm to steady him.

"Do you have a t-shirt I could use?" asked Tim.

"Of course." Ziva picked one out of her dresser, handing it to him as he audibly breathed in the scent of her laundry detergent working the shirt over his head.

"I wish my nose worked better right now."

"Whatever do you mean, Tim?" Ziva could see Tim's happy face pop through the neck of the t-shirt.

"I dunno, I guess my fever is effecting me but with your shirt being on me I would have had a chance to smell your beautiful scent 24/7."

Ziva smiled then walked up to squeeze him. "I promise you I will give you a shirt to wear when you are feeling better, deal?"

"Hey, I think I'm getting better already."

After dinner Ziva tucked Tim back into bed in just his boxers with a sheet to cover him. It was a cool autumn night and she didn't want him to catch a chill later on. She laid beside him monitoring his temperature, patting a cool washclothe on his forehead and face as his body frequently convulsed from violent coughs that would not let up.

Tim grasped her wrist; looking at her admiringly.

"What is it Tim?"

"You really do care about me, don't you?" Ziva had to smile at his vulnerability. Sometimes he reminded her of a little boy, so open and sweet with that goofy grin that never failed to melt her heart.

"But, it s so easy to." Ziva blushed then laid her head on his chest wrapping her arm around his middle. "Now go to sleep, Timothy." Tim rested his chin against her head, also wrapping his arm around her. Ziva could hear his breathing grow heavy, instantly. Ziva had planned to read in the living room to let Tim rest but she couldn't force herself to move. She, too, succumbed to a deep sleep.

A faint mumbling aroused Ziva as she felt an incredible amount of heat radiating from Tim's chest underneath her face. She rose then went into the bathroom to make a new, cold compress as Ducky had instructed to use. She placed it on Tim's forehead after wiping away sweat from his face. She laid back down next to him but propped herself on an elbow to look at him as she lovingly caressed his bare shoulder and arm.

Tim moaned as his eyebrows furrowed, mumbling words Ziva could not make out.

"Baby, its okay." Ziva lightly traced her fingertips across his forehead, trying to calm him; a technique she had used on her young sister when she had suffered nightmares. She felt his tension release, happy it was working with him as it had for her sister. She felt assured that he was okay so she laid her hand on his chest then fell back asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ziva had an overwhelming feeling she was being watched as she quickly opened her eyes to find Tim looking down at her with a big toothy smile covering his face. He was laying next to her, leaning over her, his eyes bright and wide.

"Morning sunshine."

"Well, don't you look better this morning." Ziva peered at the clock on the night stand behind his head, 10:00 am. "Wow, I can't believe we slept so late."

"So...what do you want to do today?"

"Now just a minute, not so fast. You may be feeling better now." Ziva laid her hand across Tim's forehead. "And, your fever does seemed to have broke, but you need to take it easy. Ducky's orders." Ziva found Tim's petulance adorable as his famous bottom lip poked out and thick eyebrows furrowed. He fell back on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Ziva gently tickled his belly as his feigned anger quickly vanished while he struggled not to crack a smile. He wrapped his arms around her flipping on top of her looking down into her face with admiration.

"Well...I do have to admit I just had a coughing fit in the bathroom before you woke up-"

"Oh, you are so honest. So..you agree?" Tim nodded.

"I pray that you don't get sick, too. Could you promise me you will start taking Zinc?" Tim asked.

"Do not worry about me, Tim. I already have."

"You're so smart...my little, ninja sweetheart. And...one more thing... I love you, too." Tim gave her a peck on the chin then laid his head on Ziva's chest. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek while stroking his hair.


End file.
